This invention relates to ophthalmological corrective surgery and, more particularly, methods for reattaching a detached retina.
Various techniques have been proposed for reattaching a detached retina to the choroid. One approach involves injecting a silicone oil or a gas into the vitreous cavity of the eye. Some question remains with respect to the safety of intravitreous silicone oil and gas injection requires the patient to remain prone.
Another approach involves the use of one or more sutures. This approach can be hazardous and, therefore, has not been widely accepted.
A further approach involves the use of a retinal tack which is held with a mechanical device, such as intraocular forceps, and inserted through the retina into the choroid and sclera. American Journal of Ophthalmology, Vol 95, No. 2, p. 260 (February 1983) describes a plastic tack including a relatively short barb, a tapered section behind the barb, and a relatively long and massive head including slots to facilitate grasping by the forceps. This retinal tack has been found to have a tendency to "pop out" of the sclera within a relatively short time after surgery and, therefore, is not being widely used. Retinal tacks including several barbs have been proposed. While retention is improved somewhat, such tacks are difficult to remove in the event of a retinal tear.